knight_rider_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcar Ingot Four Thousand
"Totally not based on the Ruiner Two Thousand, I swear!" -Rstein VD90Rstein, Humane Labs & Research Ingot 4000, or Rstein as everyone, including itself, calls him, is the name of a supercomputer built in a matte black Vulcar Ingot VD90R formerly driven by Reginald "The Ingot Rider" Stein, then by a guy called Mewfan, and then Reginald's son. Even though he has no relation to Knight Industries (or the Volvo 850 based TT5/Rstein), Mewfan always called Rstein the "Ingot 4000", possibly referencing the Ruiner 2000, which is a KITT look a like car in GTA: Online. This is further reinforced by the fact that this Ingot has a Larson Scanner in the grille. History Not much is known about this ridiculously fast Ingot, but what is known is that he was originally been planned as a car for a high-ranking MJ12 member. After he found out about that Humane Labs is a secret Majestic-12 cover organsation, Rstein quietly said goodbye and left for Sandy Shores, only to crash into a drainage canal near the fields in Grapeseed due to a unforseen ice patch on the road. A day later while Reginald "The Rstein" Stein was pursuing a fleeing criminal on his bike, he saw the Ingot, pretty beaten up from the crash. He then proceeded to fix him up, and that's how his bond with his car started. Sadly enough, however, Reginald was involved in a shootout later that day and died. Rstein then went to Los Santos, only to be towed because he illegally parked on the sidewalk. While he was being towed, another vigilante which goes by the name of "Mewfan" saw him during a pursuit of a stolen police vehicle, and followed him to the impound lot, where he bought him. And as of that day, the State of San Andreas had a new vigilante in town. Around March 2017 however, he parked Rstein somewhere in Los Santos, and left for The Netherlands to go after Majestic-12. Much later, in December that year, Reginald's son comes across his father's Ingot, and resumed the vigilante work his father did. As of today, he still regularly stops criminals with his hyperwagon. A running gag is that Rstein suffers from lifter tick, and every time he drives in to get it fixed, it comes back nearly instantly. Rstein's Specs Vulcarnium bodywork with nanoshell: The nanoshell makes Rstein and it's passengers immune for bullets, explosives, fire and electrical damage. He can also drive over Sticky Bombs to neutralise them. It also automatically repairs itself after getting damaged. It also gives Rstein dirt repellance and the ability to change wheels, paint and body parts on the fly. During wintertime, Rstein switches from it's normal appearance to a stock Ingot with white paint, a normal front bumper, a SA EXEMPT plate with "RSTEIN" on it, no sideskirts and only a spoiler. T.H.o.T/The Hammer of Thor: The name for Rstein's signature Larson Scanner in it's grille. This allows Reginald or Rstein to see in complete darkness and pick up heat signatures. It also functions as a radar for it's Auto Cruise and "Follow Driver" function. Turbo Boost: Like KITT, KARR and TT5/Rstein, Rstein can jump ("Turbo Boost") over obstacles like road blocks or debris on the road. This feature is Reginald's favorite. A bit of a running gag is him jumping over the railroad crossing in Sandy Shores. Ski Mode: Rstein can drive on two wheels, often used to drive past road blocks. Fourth Stage Aquatic Synthesizer: This allows Rstein to drive on water. Literally. Schyster Racing 3.0 Twin Turbo Engine: This is what makes this Ingot go fast: a built Fusilade engine that has been swapped into this Ingot, giving it 951 hp of twin turbo V6 power. Coupled to a 7-speed DCT gearbox and 40:60 front/rear split AWD system, it enables fast launches and quick cornering, and a top speed over 210 miles per hour. TurboStop: From 150 mph to zero in less than 5 seconds thanks to super strong, eight-piston brakes all around and the latest Dosh V9.0 ABS brakes. Pursuit Mode: If Mewfan needed to go somewhere quickly, or to catch up in a pursuit, he'd often use Pursuit Mode. This gives Rstein a 50% increase in acceleration and a top speed of about 300 mph. It also gives him a more racy look with wide wheel arches, wider wheels and tires, lower ride height, a carbon rear wing, removed hood scoop and roof racks. It also gives this car so much downforce, it can take some corners at nearly 300 mph! Sedan Mode: This drops Rstein's rear end, making him a Ingot VD90R Sedan. HFSS: Hyper Function Suspension Struts. Special suspension that can change height, camber, track width and firmness. This, coupled with the all wheel drive system, gives Rstein a nearly ridiculous amount of agility. Winch/Grappling Hook: Integrated under the front and rear bumpers is a hidden winch with grappling hook functionality. This allows Rstein to tow vehicles or itself if needed in the rare case he gets stuck. Vulcar Pilot Assist: This allows Rstein to drive itself without intervention of the driver. He can also follow Reginald if he needs him. Rstein can also drive from point A to point B without driver, he more than once drove all the way from the middle of nowhere to the Sandy Shores Police Department, for example. Biomedical Scanner: Integrated in the driver's seat and in the scanner bar, Rstein can monitor it's driver's medical status, and can scan dead bodies in case Reginald suspects murder or a non-natural cause of death. Electrochromic Windows: This allows Rstein to change it's window tint on the fly, from transparent to nearly fully opaque. Auto Doors/Hood/Bootlid: '''If needed, Rstein can open it's doors, hood and bootlid automatically. '''Surveillance Mode: Exactly as it says on the tin. This does several things: * Rstein can track people and/or vehicles, track their movements and discern proximity. It could also rather reliably predict where someone might be going next. * Rstein can also monitor radio transmissions, telephone communications, CCTV cameras or police bands and trace those calls. He can also tap into the police bands and give them information about suspect(s) locations or other tactical information. * Rstein can remotely break into computer systems to download, alter, remove or upload information as long as he could break the access codes. Quote Wall "Here's a fun fact for you: my Molecular Bounded Shell gives your Explosive Ammo the middle figner" -Rstein to The Chronic Gamer, while being shot at with explosive ammo. "so basically, a poor man's KITT" ''-A FiveReborn player whose name I forgot, 2016.'' "Rstein, you might be a pain in the ass here and there, but you truly make me laugh! Love it." ''-mski8877, FiveReborn forums, 2017.'' "You're our server mascot, Rstein." ''-Tex, LESA Gaming FiveReborn, 2017.'' "youre crazy man" ''-eclipsedub12, LESA Gaming FiveReborn, 2017.'' "the self driving station wagon is just about the most legit rp on the server at the moment :|" -Mach, Pennsylvania State Police Roleplay, 2018. "ive literally neevr seen you in another car except for a black ingot or ingot sedan, EVER" -Cole, First Responders Roleplay Discord, 2018. "fuck u rstein go die in a fucking hole" -Maverick, FRRP Discord, 2018. "go fuck yourself with rsteins ingot" -ces1um, a server I forgot the name of, 2018. "why did I write this turbo autistic shit again" -Rstein, 2018 "shut up rstein" -J. Ward, Lore Friendly Roleplay, 2018 "Rstein are you the terminator or something lol" -White, San Andreas Roleplay, 2018. "NO ONE LIKES YOU Rstein" -annie lööf, Southern Pride Roleplay, 2018. "RSTEIN you are a LEGEND you're fucking famous dude" NilWo, State of San Andreas Roleplay, 2019.